Tattoo of the Sun
by Unique Free Radical
Summary: Circumstance has brought them to L.A. but mayhem has arrived, and its up to the podsquad, Connor and Dawn to fight off the coming darkness... xover Angel and Roswell


Title: Tattoo of the Sun  
  
Xover; Angel and BTVS  
  
Couples: Spike/Buffy, Angel/Cordy, ?/Dawn, Fred/? rest are CC  
  
Rating; PG:13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, angel, Roswell, so please don't sue!  
  
Summary: set after Roswell and Buffy series finally, and the season 4 finally of Angel (expect Connor never went with a new family, he stayed with Angel, and they don't own wolfram and heart). Dawn is left with Angel, while the rest of the Scooby gang go to find the new slayers, the pod squad turn up in L.A and the rest as they say is mayhem!  
  
Authors Note: Dawn is 17, the pod squad and Connor are 19 (Isabel is 20), and so they've been on the run for about a year! And I'm so nearly finished What Once Was Lost, I just gotta post it now! Whoo Hoo! And no it's not named after the Third Eye Blind song (although that song, and band rock!), it just fits! A lot of this story is about fitting in, because in a way Connor and Dawn shouldn't exist. (  
  
[b]Prologue[/b]  
  
[i] There used to be a time  
  
When you're the only one  
  
That you could see  
  
You built a wall to keep you free  
  
You saw it all so perfectly  
  
You divided everything  
  
You had into a thousand parts or names  
  
It made it easier to place the blame  
  
But it never really was the same  
  
But you forgot the reason why  
  
You had to be alone to breathe  
  
Something from your history  
  
Or have you lost your memory?  
  
But now it seems your baggage  
  
Is the only thing than you can bring  
  
You had a lie for everything  
  
And now your world is crumbling  
  
(Ah ooh)  
  
So now you find you're on your own  
  
You find you're on your own  
  
(Ah ooh)  
  
Trying to find your way back home  
  
Trying to find your way back  
  
You used to talk to God  
  
But you gave up 'cause you couldn't see  
  
Couldn't get from A to B  
  
But were you ever really listening  
  
Enough's enough you know  
  
But then you never really had enough  
  
Something more to fill you up  
  
Maybe just a smaller cup  
  
(Ah ooh)  
  
So now you find you're on your own  
  
You find you're on your own  
  
(Ah ooh)  
  
Trying to find your way back home  
  
Trying to find your way back home  
  
You used to think that  
  
You would never be alone  
  
But you're losing control  
  
You find it hard to see at all  
  
To find your way back  
  
There used to be a time  
  
When you divided  
  
Everything you had  
  
You had a lie for everything  
  
Or were you ever really listening?  
  
You used to talk to God  
  
But you gave up  
  
But then you really never had enough  
  
Or have you lost your memory?  
  
Memory  
  
But now you find you're on your own  
  
To find your way back home.[/i]  
  
"I don't understand why I can' come with you Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister. She felt as though she was being dumped in L.A., and it wasn't fair!  
  
"Because Dawnie, I don't know how long this is gonna take, and you have to finish High School. It's bad enough that I'm a college drop out, I don't want you to be a high school drop out. Robin's made it so you're the only one in the year, who's finished. Think about all those other's who have to repeat a year. Just be thankful."  
  
"But you promised to show me the world!" Dawn exclaimed, almost in tears. Buffy pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Yes, but not a world full of blood and hatred. And that's all your gonna get if you come with us. I need you to grow as a person, but you can't do that with me?"  
  
"Oh so I can do that with a vampire and a washed up watcher? Yey for me!" Dawn huffed as she climbed off of the school bus. In the distance she could see Angel and another kinda cute boy walk towards them. As it was nighttime, it was ok for Angel to be outside.  
  
"Hello Buffy, Dawn. There's someone I would like you too meet." He gestured towards the young boy, who couldn't be more than 19. "This is my son. Connor." Dawn looked to her sister, who looked as though she had the wind kicked out of her.  
  
"How can he be your son. he looks 19! Unless your telling me that you had a son the whole time we were dating." Angel and Buffy began arguing. Dawn realising that she had been forgotten, picked up her bags and began to make her way into the hotel.  
  
"Here, let me take your bags for you."  
  
"No, that's ok thank you. uh. Connor is it?"  
  
"Really I insist!" Connor took the bag from her hand  
  
"So uh. we're you made by monks as well? Is that why you look 19?"  
  
"Monks? What are you talking about. uh I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Dawn. And yea technically I'm not 17, I'm only 2. I'm the 'key' to something, but the lock was destroyed. Isn't that why you're here?"  
  
"Uh no. Angel had sex with Darla, but she got pregnant and died having me. Then Wesley gave me to this man called Holtz, and I grew up in hell for 18 years. I came back, people died, I had sex with Cordy, she had a baby, Jasmine, who wanted to bring peace to the world, but while killing innocent people, Cordy is in a comma, I killed Jasmine, and here we are!"  
  
"Oh. look its Wesley. How you doing Wes?" Dawn asked the ex watcher.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to talk with Mr Giles. Connor I trust you can show Dawn to her room  
  
"Yea. of course. Come one Little bit."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dawn looked surprised. No one had called her little bit since. Spike died. She missed him so much, he was like her older brother. ok an [I] extremely [/I]older brother, but he took care of her when Buffy was dead, and even though Spike was a complete idiot before he went to get his soul, he still saved them all!  
  
"What?" Connor looked confused. "If you want to find your own room, then that's fine little bit, but you might get lost. The hotel is a big place!"  
  
"Nothing. its just someone I used to know called me little bit."  
  
"I can stop if you want." Connor began, but Dawn stopped him.  
  
"I like it, thank you. Its. but I'm not that much younger then you. in fact if I think about it I'm older then everyone here!" Dawn gave a big smile and walked into the hotel. Connor just stood fixated on her.  
  
"Sure is a feisty one. how long before I get burnt?" Connor gave a small smile, not unlike his fathers, and followed her inside.  
  
"Oh Connor, there you are. Look we have customers!" Fred exclaimed, extremely happy. Inside the hotel there were a group of 6 people, no older than himself.  
  
"He aint human Maxwell! His whole aura is wrong!" The tallest boy shouted. "In fact neither is that girl that came in before him. How can we asked for their help, if they aren't even the right species!"  
  
"Hey I resent that! The fact that I can smell that your not human yourselves doesn't give me much hope either thanks!" Connor snapped right back. "And I am human, just my reflexes and senses are more highly tuned."  
  
"Yea, and its not my fault I was made human by some monks. I should be some cool green energy somewhere!" Dawn added.  
  
"Please excuse my delinquent boyfriend. I'm Maria DeLuca, the only 'human' here. This lump is Kyle Valenti, and this is my best friend Liz Evans. The both of them have been healed, so they have some alien powers. The guy with the big ears is Max Evans, an alien king, who healed these two. He's also married to Liz here. The tall girl over there is Isabel Evans. And this rude guy here is Michael Gurien. Anyway we're kinda on the run from the FBI, but we need a place to stay, because both Liz and me are pregnant, and it's not safe to be on the run in our condition. Any way we saw your flyer, and well thought it best to come here. We'd pay you of course, we just need somewhere to stay."  
  
"Of course you can stay." They all turned to see Angel and Buffy entering the building. "Well now that's settled, I got a tip off of a demon in the sewers, so I need to check that out."  
  
"And I have to catch a plane. Dawnie?" Buffy called to her sister.  
  
"This isn't goodbye, just see you later, right?"  
  
"Of course. Now be good at school, or I'll know about it ok? Angel is your legal guardian for now, coz I know you don't want to live with dad." Buffy gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Dawnie" She smiled, and left. The pod squad were shown their rooms, Gun, Fred and Wesley did a research thing, and Angel left to fight the demon.  
  
"Yup sometime I don't fit in." Dawn walked over to the window and looked up at the moon. "I also prefer the sun most times, un like my sister. The dark is where the demon and evil lurk. The sun protects me from that. But no one understands that. L.A. is the home of the darkness and I'm not going to fit in again!" Dawn made her way up to her new room  
  
"But that's just it Dawn. I don't fit in either." A voice whispered, but when she turned around no one was there.  
  
Ok so a crappy start I know, but it gets better! The opening song is Find Your Way Back Home by Dishwalla! 


End file.
